The present disclosure relates to transcatheter stented prosthetic heart valve delivery and deployment. More particularly, it relates to transcatheter delivery systems, devices and methods that guard against vascular damage.
A human heart includes four heart valves that determine the pathway of blood flow through the heart: the mitral valve, the tricuspid valve, the aortic valve, and the pulmonary valve. The mitral and tricuspid valves are atrio-ventricular valves, which are between the atria and the ventricles, while the aortic and pulmonary valves are semilunar valves, which are in the arteries leaving the heart. Ideally, native leaflets of a heart valve move apart from each other when the valve is in an open position, and meet or “coapt” when the valve is in a closed position. Problems that may develop with valves include stenosis in which a valve does not open properly, and/or insufficiency or regurgitation in which a valve does not close properly. Stenosis and insufficiency may occur concomitantly in the same valve. The effects of valvular dysfunction vary, with regurgitation or backflow typically having relatively severe physiological consequences to the patient.
Diseased or otherwise deficient heart valves can be repaired or replaced using a variety of different types of heart valve surgeries. One conventional technique involves an open-heart surgical approach that is conducted under general anesthesia, during which the heart is stopped and blood flow is controlled by a heart-lung bypass machine.
More recently, minimally invasive approaches have been developed to facilitate catheter-based implantation of the valve prosthesis on the beating heart, intending to obviate the need for the use of classical sternotomy and cardiopulmonary bypass. In general terms, an expandable valve prosthesis is compressed about or within a catheter, inserted inside a body lumen of the patient, such as the femoral artery, and delivered to a desired location in the heart.
The heart valve prosthesis employed with catheter-based, or transcatheter, procedures generally includes an expandable multi-level frame or stent that supports a valve structure having a plurality of leaflets. The frame can be contracted during percutaneous transluminal delivery, and expanded upon deployment at or within the native valve. With one type of stented prosthetic heart valve designs, the stent frame is formed to be self-expanding. The valved stent is crimped down to a desired size and held in that compressed state within a sheath or by other means for transluminal delivery. Retracting the sheath (or other release operation) from this valved stent allows the stent to self-expand to a larger diameter, fixating at the native valve site. In more general terms, then, once the prosthetic valve is positioned at the treatment site, for instance within an incompetent native valve, the stent frame structure may be expanded to hold the prosthetic valve firmly in place. One example of a stented prosthetic valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,949 to Leonhardt et al., which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.